Is it all over now? Jackunzel
by oyeeboo
Summary: When Jack is dying all Rapunzel can do is watch. But she isn't safe. No one is.
1. Chapter 1

They say that falling in love is just like going crazy. Like having fireworks go off inside you. For once everything seems perfect. And it is.

Every time I close my eyes I see her. Her bright green eyes. Her smile. And I know that if I open my eyes now she'll be lying next to me. I can feel her gentle breath, her fingers interlaced with mine. I wish I could stay like this forever.

It had been 5 months since i met Rapunzel. She was alone, stranded in a tower in the middle of nowhere. And she could see me. Nobody had every seen me before. I showed her the world. Slowly she started to tell me how she got in that tower. That her mother had told her that the world was evil. That her hair could heal the sick and injured. I thought about taking her back but I couldn't bring myself to. When she turned around and said she didn't want to go back I was over the moon. I knew she regretted her decision and I told her over and over that she could go back whenever she wanted but she never would.

I told her about the Guardians, about Pitch, and that one day going to come after us, that it was dangerous for her to stay but she still never left my side.

And know here she was, laying next to me. Peacefully sleeping. And I know that soon it will be morning, and she will wake up and I never know if she is going to leave me. I wish I could read her mind. I wish I could tell if she was unhappy being here with me but I can't.

I here a sinister laugh from the other side of the room. My eyes fly open. The room is still, quiet. I slowly pull away from Punzie, trying not to wake her and get up. We were staying with North at the moment. Otherwise known as Santa. He likes Punzie, just like everyone else. She had a way of getting people to like her. I looked down at her. She was beautiful. I tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek gently. A smile spread across her face. Then I heard the laugh again. It was familiar but I didn't know where I had heard it from. It was like something from a nightmare.

I see my staff at the other side of the room. I get up and start to make my way to it.

Suddenly my side burned with excruciating pain. I grabbed at the pain as if that could stop it. My hand came away covered in black sand. The edges of my sight blurring I turned around, the man stood there looking at me.

"P...P...Pitch" I tried to say, it barely came out a whisper.

My eye sight started going black and pain coursing through my body. I fell to the ground on my good side and he pushed me onto my back with his foot. I lay there staring at him.

"It's over Jack." He laughed "And soon all the other Guardians will be gone as well There will be nothing left but fear, and darkness."

He slowly leaned down to my level so we were almost face to face.

"Don't worry Jack, I'll take good care of your little girlfriend."

I tried to yell, to get up and fight him, but this time not a sound came out. I could barely move.

Then, all I saw was black.


	2. Chapter 2

_Rapunzel's POV _

"Jack!"

I can barely breath when i see him lying conscious on the floor. I kneel down next to him.

"Please don't be dead," I whisper to myself.

Then I see it. One side of his body is covered in black sand. It's like the gold dream sand that sandy creates but black, pitch black. Then it all clicks in to place.

"Rapunzel?"

Jack's blue eyes slowly flutter open.

"Jack. We have to get to North. He will..."

"Rapunzel," Jack interrupts "Rapunzel you have to go."

I look down at him in confusion. I'm not leaving him like this. I don't have anywhere to go either. I open my mouth to argue with him but he starts talking again and I don't want to interrupt him. Not when he might be dying.

"Pitch is going to come here again," He says, his voice getting weaker by the minute. "Rapunzel listen to me. I don't want you to get hurt."

"And I can't leave you like this."

"Punzie...I..."

Before he can finnish his sentence he cried out in pain. The black sand started to cover more of his body and he closed his eyes.

I couldn't see how this could be hurting him so much.

My vision blurred as tears lined my eyes.

I grabbed at his side, trying desperately to stop the black sand from completely covering him.

I know what the sand does. It's Pitch's version of the dreamsand. I can on imagine what Jack is going through. He is probably scared to death.

If i leave him here I think only 1 of 3 thing could happen.

1. North will come down and find him. He'll know what to do but I'm worried that if that happens it will be to late.

2. He become evil, like Pitch. That is unlikely as Pitch had tried to recruit him before. It didn't work of course and Pitch has no use for him any more.

3. He dies.

I don't see a way of me leaving that will work. I know that Jack is only trying to help me but I don't think this is the time for him to act heroic.

I grabbed a fist full of hair and pushed it against him.

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_"__Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine" _

I looked down at him. He was ok he looked better at least. All the sand was gone

_"_Rapunzel?" I heard him whisper to me. He still sounded like he was in pain. "I told you to go."

Why was he still in pain? It didn't make sense.

Then the door flew open...


	3. Chapter 3

_Jack's POV _

I woke up in next to a window.

I was wrapped up in red blanket.

All I could remember was the pain. Pitch leaning over me. Me telling Rapuznel to run.

I hoped she was okay. I would never forgive myself if Pitch had her. I dragged her in to this it was my fault.

I tried to work out where I was. Every thing looked familiar but I didn't know where.

I went though places in my head trying to work out where i might be. Then I got it.

North's workshop.

I was still here just in a different room than last night. I guess North worked out that Pitch could get in through the basement and had but me upstairs.

I was lying on a quickly made bed with was basically a few blankets on a windowsill.

Suddenly I heard noise coming from outside the door. I tried to get up but it hurt to move.

Then someone started to speak.

"North? His he going to be okay?"

There was a long pause and then I heard someone enter the room.

I closed my eyes hoping they wouldn't know I was listening in on the conversation.

"Jack I know your awake." I heard I soft voice say.

Rapunzel!

She's okay!

I looked up at her. Her hair was a mess, her eyes where ringed with tears.

I wanted to jump up and hug her but when I opened my mouth what came out shocked even me.

"Punzie, I told you to leave."

I could tell she was shocked.

"Jack, you know I couldn't do that."

"You shouldn't be here. Pitch _will _come back. You not safe. You'll..."

"Jack we went through this. I'm not leav..."

Before she could carry on a sharp pain in my chest. I couldn't breathe. I could barely move. Everything seemed to be in black and white.

Rapunzel ran over to me.

"Jack! What is it? Whats wrong?" But i could barely hear her voice. I knew she was next to me but i couldn't feel her.

Suddenly the pain faded. I saw Rapunzel looking down at me with her big green eyes. Everything in color again.

"Wha...what... happened?" I asked

"You tell me." She replied.

I looked up at her as she sat down on the bed next to me.

"Rapuznel, I heard to talking with North."

She looked down trying not to make eye contact with me. I reached for her hand but she still didn't look at me.

"Punzie? I'm I going to me ok?"

There was a long pause and I was afraid she wasn't going to answer.

" Yea...Yeah Jack... Your gonna...Your gonna be fine."


	4. Chapter 4

_Rapunzel's POV _

I didn't want to lie to him. I really didn't. But I could tell him the the truth if I can barely handle it myself. The truth is he isn't gonna be fine. No one even knows whats going on. When I healed him it was like I only healed him on the outside. He looks fine but there is still something wrong. Like somethings in his head. He's was having nightmares all last night. He doesn't even sleep never mind having nightmares. During them we couldn't wake him They just eventually faded. Then I few minuets later the came back. Stronger. He just kept screaming during them. I kept telling him to wake up but he wouldn't. Then they would fade away.

I talk to Jack for a bit, avoiding anything about what is happening. We just talk about the past. He eventually falls back to sleep. I get up and go back to North. He's standing in the center of the room staring at the moon.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"The Man in the moon will not answer me." He says in his russian accent.

I still don't get how you talk to the moon. It makes no sense to me. Its a moon

"Maybe he's just as clueless as we are." I sigh.

North looks down at me.

"He is going to be okay." He says in a comforting voice.

I nod, knowing that he lying. I guess lying just makes everyone feel better.

Suddenly we hear the floor fly open and Tooth flies in followed by a few little fairies including baby tooth.

"Were is he? Is he okay?" She asks flying around the room.

"Calm down Tooth. He's in there." North says.

She slowly floats down to us still hovering in the air.

"Sorry I'm just so shocked. Why would Pitch do this?" She asks.

"Nobody knows what he did never mind why." I say to myself.

Tooth looks at me questioningly but doesn't ask what I said. She turns back to North and they start to talk again. I don't want to interrupt them so I walk away.

I find a seat at the back of the room and sit down. I look up at the moon. Still shining bright even though its the middle of the day. I sigh.

"Look I don't know if you can hear me or if you only talk to the Guardians or what but please just help Jack. Even if you can't heal him or anything just at least tell us whats going on. At least just help. You can't just leave him..."

I stop talking because I know that if I don't I'll start crying.

Jack can't die.

He can't.

I look back up at the man in the moon. Silence. Thats all I hear.

I sigh. I knew it was pointless.

I lean back in the chair and just wait for something to happen.

Then I hear screaming…


End file.
